Hamsira 2: Net Quest
by TokoFerret
Summary: Pai's grandpa made a machine that could put pets on Pai's computer. But when a virus comes along, Nora and the ham-hams play a game of hide and seek.


HamSira  
  
Net Quest  
  
Chapter One  
  
Quest Through The Internet  
  
Pai says, "Grandpa, come here. I need some help with  
  
the enternet." Grandpa says to Pai, "Please, just  
  
call it the enterpet." "ok, but I need help with it."  
  
says Pai. "Just put an animal onto this blue part and  
  
close this over it. And hit the blue button." says  
  
Pai's Grandpa. "Ok, I'll put Nora in it." says Pai.  
  
Pai picks up Nora and puts her on a blue thing on the  
  
enterpet. Nora whispers to the hidden ham-hams, "Quick,  
  
get in." The ham-hams all run over to the handle to  
  
open it, Maxwell holds it while the ham-hams go in, he  
  
gets in and lets go of it and moves his arm. Pai pushes  
  
the blue button and the ham-hams and Nora are  
  
teleported onto their hard-drive, a hamster icon appears  
  
on the desktop and below the icon says "Enterpet." Pai  
  
clicks it and watches the ham-hams, she uses the look  
  
around buttons to see the other things. She sees a freaky  
  
thing running towards a blue square and on the square it  
  
is hard to tell what it says, Nora moves and so do the  
  
ham-hams. Pai reads, "EnterPet" Pai yells out, "Oh no!  
  
the virus will get into the enterpet and use it to create  
  
more of him and spread through out the net! We gotta stop  
  
it!" "I'm afraid we can't. But it can also even use the  
  
enterpet to come to life. Nora HamSira is our only hope."  
  
says Grandpa. "Grandpa! Quick! Unhook it!" says Pai.  
  
"We can't. Atleast while we can destroy that virus for  
  
good. Quick, put this in the enterpet." says Grandpa.  
  
HamSira  
  
Net Quest  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Stop The Virus!  
  
A tiny little blaster appears on the blue suare. Nora  
  
and the ham-hams run at it, Boss picks it up and pulls  
  
the trigger, and doesn't let go. A power blast starts  
  
charging. It glows real blue like the moon. It starts  
  
getting bigger. The virus gets closer. Grandpa and Pai  
  
watches. Pai says, "Why did you make that?" "Because I  
  
had the virus the first time. Before I even made the  
  
enterpet. I knew the trouble it caused when I made the  
  
enterpet, and so to make sure you didn't get it, I  
  
made the Moon Ray. It seems that hamster figured out  
  
how to use the Moon Ray. We can just hope they win."  
  
says Grandpa. The powerful energy ball gets almost  
  
bigger than the gun itself. Boss aims at the virus.  
  
he lets go of the trigger. The giant energy ball is  
  
shot at the virus. The virus is hit.  
  
HamSira  
  
Net Quest  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Save The Internet!  
  
He flies back  
  
and lands on a black square that says Printer. The  
  
virus grins and uses the printer papers start appearing  
  
and flying through the air quickly at Boss, he gets  
  
cut everywhere, Boss falls over. The virus runs  
  
over to Boss and kickes him off the square. The virus  
  
gets on the square and uses the enterpet, copies  
  
of the virus start appearing everywhere, all of them,  
  
even the real one are moving around quickly. Hamtaro  
  
keeps an eye on the real one. Nora takes the Moon  
  
Ray and lets it charge. Hamtaro tries to keep up.  
  
[later..] Everyone's computer except for Pai's is down.  
  
Nora's energy ball is ready to be shot. The real virus  
  
finally stops. And so do the rest. Hamtaro points to  
  
the real virus and says, "There." Nora disagrees.  
  
Grandpa sends three more Moon Rays. Hamtaro picks one  
  
up and Howdy picks one up. Boss gets up and walks  
  
over to the last Moon Ray and pickes it up. Bos charges  
  
his, Howdy charges his, and Hamtaro charges his.  
  
[later] Everyone's energy ball from the Moon Ray is  
  
ready to be shot, Hamtaro shoots at the one he believes  
  
is real. It dies. But the others are still there. "Darn  
  
it." says Hamtaro. Boss shoots his at the ceiling, the  
  
one up there dies, but the others are still there.   
  
Howdy shoots straight where he's facing, it dies, and  
  
three more die. But the rest are STILL there. Nora  
  
shoots at Howdy and yells, "MOVE HOWDY!" Howdy moves.  
  
The ball goes past him and hits a four viruses.  
  
6 more viruses die. But the rest are still there.  
  
"Hey, their still appearing!" says Nora, "Move, Boss."  
  
Boss moves out of the way. Nora charges her Moon Ray.  
  
[later..]Nora's ball of energy is ready, she lets go  
  
of the trigger, and shoots at the blue square, the  
  
virus jumps out, Hamtaro, Boss, Howdy, and Nora charge  
  
their beams, the virus is surrounded. It tries to fly  
  
up. Bijou jump kicks the virus back down. When their  
  
Moon Rays are ready, they all shoot at the same time  
  
at the virus. All the viruses disappear. The ham-hams  
  
saved the net. Thanks to the really smart Nora HamSira.  
  
The End 


End file.
